Death and Future
by flamelle11
Summary: Saving Kira from death might not be as hard as it seems if you can predict the future.
1. Meeting

I am somewhat of a profit. I posses the a notebook of future. My notebook is very similar to the Death Note. You write the time (from one time to another and must be under 12h) and the place you would like to see in the next 2 days and the notebook will write out a description of what will happen, though you won't see if any other notebook will interfere. So if someone was to posses a notebook, you would know that the person has a notebook but would only know what would happen there is the person didn't use the notebook to change anything. Does that make sense? This notebook also has a type of deal, you can triad half your life for the ability to see someone's thoughts at that time. Another rule is that you can only see (or read) one prediction per day. The last rule is you can only see into someone's future for 48h ahead of time. That is why I am in such a rush. I must warn Light!

It's been a day sine Light arranged the meeting. When I first hear of the meeting, I was shocked at how overly prepared Light and Near were. By the looks (or more like thoughts) of it Kira was in big trouble. Near had planned so well. I only hoped that I could get to him on time and explain.

Judging from Lights past experience with girls around his age (mainly Misa), he doesn't get along too well with them. So I have been hesitant to go see him. But now that I know that he could, no, will die if I don't help I must see him, even if he kills me for knowing that he has the notebook. I hope I will be fine.

When I got to Light's building I found out he had gone out in quite a hurry according to the concierge. I would have done a prediction to know what would be the best time to come, but I had done my prediction for today already to find out what will happen at the meeting. So I decided to wait in the lobby for him.

I saw him finally come in with his colleagues. I totally forgot that he could be with his co-workers. How could I ever help Kira if I forgot these simple things? The co-workers would be a problem since some of his colleagues suspect him of being Kira and it would look odd if I asked to talk to him. But then I saw all their sad expressions, but _just_ caught a small smile on Light's face. Barely visible since he was surrounded by people with glum visages. Something must have happened to make him happy. But what? I couldn't take it anymore. I walk right up to them, "Oh my! Why such the sad faces? It's a nice day outside. You shouldn't be frowning," I said playing the overly perky girl  
"It's nothing," Kira said.  
"I don't think so," I responded, then over a fake cough muttered "Kira."

A sudden shocked look passed over his face. Only for a second though for he calmed down quickly enough so that his co-workers didn't see and darted his eyes to the bench outside the building. I clear sign he wanted to talk. I think.  
"Well, I hope whatever is bothering you gentleman goes away and that you cheer up. I can't stand to see such sad faces when there is nice weather," and with that I walked outside and sat by the bench and pretended to enjoy the sun well I was really very anxious.

I wondered more deeply into why everyone was upset which then led me to Kira's smile among the gloom which led to his behaviour and which led the question of why Kira trusted me so suddenly. He didn't try to inquire more about me or how I knew he was Kira. He just flicked his eyes. Perhaps he has a plan to kill me, but he doesn't have Misa with him and she has the eyes and why would he chose such a public place. He might ask to go somewhere else and could then kill me there. Either way I will have to use an alias until I know he won't kill me and will have to be on the offence if something does happen. But how could I outsmart Kira? I have no chance.  
"It's Takada," Light said somewhat grimly from behind me, startling me from my thoughts.  
"Takada, the host for that Kira segment on TV. I always knew that you would be important but never guessed that you would get a TV show," I laughed, "But that's not the reason, it is? You were smiling before about something. Takada was your partner in…well, not crime. so it must be something else."  
"Intelligent," Light said, "Well, I will make some intelligent hypotheses too then. Since you know my identity and actually came to me instead of contacting the police or if you are the police coming to kill me, I will assume you want my identity to stay secret and therefor are somewhat of an ally."  
"Well said. I am an ally and I hope you will consider me a friend too, for I have some information on your upcoming meeting with Near."  
"So you know about that too. How much do you know?" he asked hysterically.  
"Quite a lot actually," I decided to suggest a location to go to so that if he had something planed at a certain place it wouldn't work out, "So why don't we go to the market and get something to eat. I hear Ryuk likes apples." This put him in a state of shock, so I just got up and started leaving enjoying the fact that I, a lowly student, just stumped Kira, the almighty hand of justice. Then suddenly I heard a small ragged voice and I swore over the silence of speechless Light it said  
"I like this girl, she has good taste in food…and apples"


	2. Learning

"Let me explain," I said, "I posses a notebook as well, though this is not a notebook of death. It is a notebook of the future and predictions." I said as Light processed this information.

Finally Kira spoke, "So," he muttered quietly, still in awe that I knew about Ryuk, "You can see the future?"  
"Yes, but of course there are rules. two are that I can only see 48h in the future and can only make one prediction a day." "So you have information on the meeting with Near that is in 2 days time that you got from you notebook of the future or whatever you call it."  
"I call it a profit's book. And yes, I got the information from the book."  
"So…can I hear the info?" he ask, "or is there a price to pay?"  
"Actually I hadn't thought of you needing to pay but I guess since you brought it up I will put a price on it. How is a big favour when I need it. Oh! Or half the world?" "Half the world. That's a high price. What information could be so costly? Anyway I don't have half the world." "  
Well you might be able to get the whole world if you get this information. It is a matter of life and death after all," I paused, "for you. But your right the half the world thing is weird. I'll settle for 3 favours of any sort. Sound good?"  
"Sure. I guess. I shouldn't have mentioned a price anyway. So what's so important?" he asked.  
"Near knows your plan." It took him a moment to respond, "No. He can't. I planned…"  
"To have that other guy who is being Kira for you to kill Near using the real notebook you've hidden," I say finishing his sentence, "Not gonna happen. Near has followed your 'other Kira' and has replaced the notebook, the real and fake one, with a fake notebook so when you get to your meeting your little helper can't actually kill anyone. Then one of your co-workers will shoot you in the hand and you will then be shoot at some more. And last but not least you will die at Ryuk's hand as he said before when you met." After I finished, Light then glanced over his shoulder and asked, "You won't kill me Ryuk, will you?"  
"So Ryuk's here. Mind if I met him?" I asked.  
"What? After all you just said you just ask to meet Ryuk?"  
"Please, just let me touch your death note so I can see Ryuk. I promise I won't steal it." Hesitantly, he pressed a button on his watch and a compartment opened with a small slip of paper in it. He took it out but didn't hand it to me. Instead he said, "We better go somewhere less public than a market before you see or talk to Ryuk. We don't want to look weird or suspicious."

I was hesitant to go somewhere Light suggested because of the fact that he still might want to kill me. Perhaps putting up the offer of the favours was too much and if he thinks I will be of any use still he won't want to pay every time the time. But he is smart. Instead of showing me the real notebook he just showed me a small piece, that way I couldn't steal the bulk of it.

Light lead me down a path that crossed over a river and into a park. Most of the people were on the side with a playground and the other was almost deserted with the exception of one couple having a picnic. He then took me around a bunch of trees which were blocking a little gazebo painted white with little flowers sprouting around it. I was glad there were other people in the park but was a bit scared for the gazebo was hidden well out of sight. Finally to my delight he gave me the paper slip and a tall black figure with dark wings and a pale white face with a great smile appeared before me.


	3. Planning

"Well Ryuk, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ryuk said in his rugged voice.

"I have a question for you. If I guess the day a persons dies, will you tell me if it's correct or not?"

"Hm…maybe."

"Alright then. Now listen carefully Kira. I predict that Light Yagami will die on January 28, 2013. Is that correct?"

"Yup," Ryuk said in a relaxed tone while Light just looked shocked again.

"You…you know when I'll die?! I just thought you were joking," exclaimed shocked Light.

"Well, I also know the who, where, why parts too," I said again loving that fact that Light was clueless.

"So," Light started to say, "You know this makes you seem very suspicious. Why are you just saying whatever you like over such an important matter?"

"Well, I guess it's because I have no worries."

"What? No worries, you just said you're and ally and then said that I would die. I don't think an ally would have no worries."

"Well that's because I have a plan."

"Well I have a plan too, so how about I tell you mine and then you can tell me yours and see how it compares to the guy who brought down L."

"Ok," I said cheerfully with full confidence.

"You said Near replaced all the notebooks," Light said started to explain, "so I presume he also took away the real one away, therefore I'll just give Mikami the slip of paper I keep and tell him to bring the note along but write the names on there instead. That way everyone will die and I will win."

"Good thinking, but haven't you every realized that you can't kill everyone in the Kira case. If everyone in the Kira case would die it would show that you are Kira and there are still bound to be people who don't like what you're doing and are going to track you down, so that will just give them the biggest 'I am here' arrow ever. Therefore it would be in your best intentions to frame someone as Kira, like you did before, but instead of framing a someone you don't know, why not frame your biggest threat, Near."

"Ok smart, but how do I frame near I don't even know his face?"

"Simple. You don't even need to get give the paper slip to Mikami which would show you know him. All you have to do is sit back and look like an investigator. I will call Mikami and tell him to write the names of all the people in that warehouse exempt for Near's, that means he will write yours too. Of course no one will die because the notebook is fake and Near will be framed for being Kira. I will also tell Mikami to act as if Near is Kira. Then you say that you can't believe Near is Kira and that you want to try the same test you did, the one where you were locked away for a couple of weeks to prove you weren't Kira. With the new fake rule you can just have Near locked up for 13 days and then have Mikami kill him then since he knows Near's name and face. That would prove Near is Kira, and you wouldn't be suspected anymore. Of course there is still some tweaking to do with this plan like you have to make sure both Mikami and Ryuk understand that they must act as if Near is Kira. And there might be some problems with the fact that Near can see Ryuk because he has the real Death Note. But it would make sense for Near to be Kira since he is supposed to be as smart as L," I finished, then turned to look at Kira and was surprised to see another shocked look on his face.

"I think you just outsmarted me," he said.

"Nah," I said, "But I have another question for Ryuk. If you don't write Light's name in the Death Note that day, will it be considered using the Death Note to extend someone's life?"

"No, because I didn't use it. But don't just think that just because you can stop Kira from dying in that warehouse that you can stop him from dying that day," Ryuk responded.

"Great, There's another tweak to workout," I said sourly.


	4. Contacting

"I still haven't gotten your name," said Light, "It seem you know all about me and the people/shinigami I am with, but I don't know anything about you."

This is the moment I have dreaded. I still haven't thought of an alias and if I give my real name Kira might kill me since his already knows my face. Maybe I could just change my last name. But then he could search me online and I might come up. It's best to use a totally fake name. Maybe Mei Tokyo. Ya, I'll just go with that for now.

"My name is Mei, Mei Tokyo."

"Is that an alias?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid enough to give my real name to Kira. And I don't have a shinigami protecting me like Misa did."

"So you know about her too. How far does your knowledge go?"

"I'm not gonna awnser that."

"You remind me a lot of Misa, exempt you're way smarter. You even dress a bit like her. You aren't a model are you?"

"No," I laughed "I could never be a model."

"Don't be so mean to yourself, sure you could," he said.

I then realized something. He was trying to get background information on me.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to get background information on me. You shouldn't try to kill me you know. I could really help you a lot. Since your going to have to eliminate all of Wammy's House."

"Fine. I'll stop trying, but if you say anything to anyone about me your dead. Got it?"

"Gosh. Have a bit more trust in me Light. So whose plan are we going to use?"

"I think yours, but there is one this I want to adjust. I'm going to call Near and ask for one more requirement. No weapons in the warehouse. Just as a precaution."

"Sound good to me."

"Alright, I'll give you Mikami's number. It would be best to call him in the evening since that's a time when it wouldn't be odd if he gets a phone call. Get a disposable phone and use that just in case your call will be traced. I will also need your number. Don't put anyone's phone number you meet that is associated with me unless you are tying to act as friends. Ok?"

"So what I am getting is that I might meet more of your helpers."

"Ya, but are you good with the plan?"

"Ya duh. It was my plan to begging with."

"Alright, we should meet up again though. When?"

"I would say it would be best if we meet up the 4 day after the meeting with Near. We could go for lunch and you could catch me up on how things went. It would be less suspicious to do it then. That would give you enough time to put Near safely behind bars and being your test. Also It would be best if you avoid driving that day anymore than necessary since you could die. Try to stay out of the way of danger as much as possible. Ok?"

"Sounds good."

"Great, " I said "See you then. Goodbye Light. Goodbye Ryuk. Don't forget to explain the rules to Ryuk Light."

The walk home was nice and a light rain started to fall, but again I realized I had been careless. Light could come watch me come home and then could get information on me by searching my address. So I decided to go and buy that disposable phone and call Mikami with the number Light gave me first.

The phone I bought was small and black. I typed in the number for Mikami while rehearsing what I would say.

"Hello?" said Mikami on the other end of the line.

"Hello, I am Mei Tokyo, a good friend of Kira's." I say. All I hear is silence on the other end which worries me a bit but I continue, "Don't worry," I said, "I have information that Kira wishes to pass to you for you have been very much appreciated as you have help a lot with Kira's plan. Though a couple of things have changed regarding Kira's plan. When you come to the warehouse in 2 days time, write everyone's name who is there exempt for Near's. He is the head of the SPK, the other team that will be meeting there. He is apparently a child, so should be easy to pick out from the crowd. We don't know his real name either but we call him Near. I know you are worried about writing Kira's name but the notebook has been modified by the SPK and will do no harm, I swear. While you're there as well, please act as if Near is the real Kira. These actions will frame Near as Kira and the real Kira will be able to move freely. Do you understand?"

"I… I think," he said carefully, "Should I called Near god?"

"Yes, that would be good. You may also want to say that you did everything that he told you to do."

"Alright."

"One last thing, please remember Near's name and face. You will be given more instructions in 6 to 7 days."

"Alright, I understand."

"Then Goodbye." I said and hung up.


End file.
